


The Kidfic AU - 3

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [3]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to start out with Meeting the Families separately, even though Pete is kind of curious to just let everyone into one big room and let chaos take its course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU - 3

They decide to start out with Meeting the Families separately, even though Pete is kind of curious to just let everyone into one big room and let chaos take its course. But Gerard is pretty keen on people being able to hear each other when they talk, and Pete figures he can allow him not to be disillusioned for a while longer.

They start out with Pete meeting Gerard's, since he already had a head start and all. William gives him a call to remind him about checking the APF; Pete breezily tells him it'll be fine.

The APF's pretty high, actually. Greta was apparently the easy sale; Pete had won her over with a ketchup face on his burger -- won her over to the extent that she didn't seem to mind him one way or another, and did graciously deign to give him her hand to be swung on the way back from lunch. And she only looked unsure about his stylish good looks.

Spencer and Bob just look openly skeptical from the very second he meets them. Well, Spencer looks _really_ skeptical, and Bob, while he isn't wearing an I Am Debating What To Think About You And It's Not At All Necessarily Coming Down In Your Favor face, is definitely reserving judgment. Pete reminds himself he's just as successful with kids who aren't five; his own kids, in fact, love him, or, all right, his own kids think he's a giant dork, but at least they don't give him Carefully Neutral Faces all the time.

Then his cell phone starts belting out -- something; if he gave it a few seconds he'd probably at least be able to identify which of the kids programmed it in this time -- and Pete is very relieved until he actually answers and finds out he needs to come down to the police station to get his children.

"This has _never happened before_," he tells Gerard while hastily looking through the zoo map to find the fastest way out.

"What did they _do_?" Bob says, wide eyed. Spencer's eyes, on the other hand, are actually getting narrower; Pete thinks he can hear the points bouncing off the ground as he loses them.

"Daddy," Greta says, "I want to go see the elephant."


End file.
